Afterward
by Kureserria
Summary: After Breaking Dawn, what other events happen? Random things that happen to them: a visit to PNE; a mysterious fortune teller; and more. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or it's characters. This is my first story, so there maybe a few glitches.
1. To Playland

Afterward

Bella's POV

I simply had the best life; an awesome family, living forever with me. There wasn't even one thing that I disliked, not even a little. Each day regular day would be the same, but it was good.

Today was different, though. It was a warm early-July day. When everyone was in the living room, everyone somehow got to the topic of PNE, which had actually started out from a subject of pancakes that Jasper has started. "LET'S GO TO PNE TOMORROW!!" yelled Emmett.

Everyone stared at him.

PNE?! That's all the way in Vancouver! We're in Forks! Well… we _are_ vampires…but still…

"Yes! Let's go!" said Alice, clapping her hands together.

Everyone agreed.

_____________________________________________________________________

The next day, at 5:00 am, we were already to go. Rosalie had actually wanted to set off at 2:00 am, but that would be too early for Renesmee, since she had to sleep. Besides, Jacob was probably coming, too, and PNE didn't open that early. Esme phoned him at 4:50 am, telling him to come right now if he wanted to join us. When she hung up, she told us that he was on his way. We all hunted (so we wouldn't be tempted as much), then piled into Alice's car, with Carlisle driving at high speed.

We were talking the whole trip, and Jacob had even tried to get us all started in singing "Down By The Bay", but nobody listened. I think he got slightly discouraged after that.

Many hours later, we arrived in Vancouver. It was only 9:00 am. We looked out our windows at this new unfamiliar city. About 20 minutes later of speed-driving, we reached PNE. Everyone got out and went to the ticket booth, where they were just opening. Great timing! Everyone stood next to their partners and waited while Carlisle and Esme bought tickets. Rosalie was telling Emmet to behave. Everyone had laughed at that.

Our large family walked through, receiving stamps on our right hands as we slid through. PNE was empty.

Emmett ran, human speed, toward 'Wave Swinger', a large swing ride, with a giant circular column in the middle, and at the top, like an umbrella, with many swing seats drooping down.

He ran up and the man let him through.

Emmett immediately ran to a blue swing and sat down. Then he waited.

We all laughed at him and all went to join him. Though we were the first ones, soon, more and more people poured in really quickly. Soon the swings were all filled up and the ride started.

Next to me was Edward, of coarse, on the outer side, and Renesmee on the inner. Jacob was directly behind her; not letting her out of his sight.

I could hear Emmett "woo-hoo-ing" his head off on the other side.

As quickly as it started, the ride was over. We all got off and met near the exit.

________________________________________________________________________

It was now 6:00 pm, and Jacob's arms were filled with all the prizes that Renesmee had won. She was now at another booth, a red ball in her hands. The objective was to knock down the 3 stacked pins. Knock all 3 in one shot and you win one of the bigger prizes.

Renesmee threw the ball; I watched it soar, in a perfect straight line, and hit directly in the centre of the 3 pins, knowing them all down onto the floor. The audience clapped.

"I don't think I can hold anymore, Renesmee. They're light, but I won't be able to see!" said Jacob from behind the mountain of toys he was carrying.

"C'mon!" said Renesmee. She picked out a dinosaur, as big as 2/3rds of her. It was cotton candy blue, with a light pink stomach and ears. Renesmee proudly carried it over to Edward and I, as she had done with every prize she had earned. We smiled at her, then watched as she threw it onto the top of the pile. Jacob let out a loud sigh, but luckily didn't complain.

Just after that, the 4 of us heard Emmett's voice. We ran toward it, and it lead us to the Hellavator, a giant column with a thing that went around; seats on it. It would go up really fast, then down even faster, then again. Emmett was on it, Rosalie next to him, Alice next to her, and Jasper next to Alice. We watched them go up and down, then get off. Rosalie spotted us immediately, then grabbed Alice, Emmett, and Jasper to meet us.

"Woo hoo! That was one of the best rides! Just 4 more rides to go!" hollered Emmett.

"I know, right?!" cheered Jasper.

"Hey, let's get to the Coaster now; then we'd only have 3 more to go," said Rosalie, shoving them in the direction of the Coaster, a wooden roller coaster. It was built especially to make you feel like you were falling when it turned.

We watched them walk away.

To my surprise, Renesmee suddenly said, "Hey! I want to try the Hellevator! C'mon, Uncle Jake! Let's go!" I stopped her, then said, "Um… I know that you can handle it, but I'm not sure that the person over there would let you. They'll think you're too young."

She looked sad for a moment, then a smile spread into her perfect little face.  
"I'll _show_ them I can handle it. I have a plan." Grabbing Jacob by his arm, which was still holding the prizes, she got into line. Edward whispered to me, "She can do it. Don't worry, love." Then he kissed me.

Renesmee and Jacob got to the front. Perfect. There were only 3 more seats on the ride.

One seat for Renesmee, one for Jacob, and one for all those prizes. Ok, fine. Not the prizes. I just hope that he doesn't expect Edward and I to toy-sit. The man stared at Renesmee, who was looking down at Renesmee, who was smiling sweetly.

"Uh, sir? This child is too young to ride this. Even if she has adult supervision, she's not going to like it."

Renesmee glared at him. And she rarely glares. Must be part of her plan.

"Uhh…."

"Hey! I believe she can handle it. Wanna bet? If she doesn't cry or want to get off for this whole ride, you've gotta give this girl's" –he said 'girl' louder- "family and I free passes for another day." Challenged Jacob

"Sir, I'm not allowed to do that…"

Renesmee couldn't help resisting putting her 2 cents in. "Hah! I can do it! I think I can handle it better than that" –she pointed to a guy sitting on a bench, who looked like he was just about to throw up- "guy."

From behind them, people were yelling at them to hurry up. Some were saying "Do it!" or "go, little dudette!" I even heard one laugh hysterically and say to her friend, "she _so_ can't do it. Even you cant!" she nudged her friend, who nudged back. Ohh, Renesmee was about to show _her_. The man finally gave in and her go, but made sure they knew that he wasn't responsible.

They got on. I heard Renesmee's cheerful squeals as she rode. The person next to her was looking sick. The ride ended. By now, the whole Cullen family was next to us, saying things like, "Is that Renesmee?!" and "Look at her go!"

The man ended up having to give us free passes to us. As we headed home in the 11:00 darkness, Esme examined the passes. "These expire at the end of July." She said to us.

Then Rosalie said, "Then let's go again tomorrow!"

Emmett looked dumbfounded. "You mean that?!" he yelled into her ear.

"Umm.. well..." We all stared at her. "..I was kind of kidding…"

We all watched and waited for something to happen.

Esme brought us back by saying, "Why not?"

Emmett watched as a giant advertising sign on the road passed. It was showing a dolphin show at the Vancouver Aquarium. Rosalie saw him look. "Emmett, we are _not_ going to the Vancouver Aquarium," she told him sternly. "Okay. So what about Marineland, then?" he said with a victorious smile on his face. Rosalie sighed and looked out her window. "That's all the way in Ottawa!" I screamed. "Isn't it?" I added; they had large grins on their faces, then burst into laughter. Edward leaned over to me and whispered, "Um, love? Marineland is in _Ontario_; not Ottawa…"

"Oh." If I could've, I would have blushed from embarrassment. Emmett was laughing the hardest. Even Carlisle, Esme, and Renesmee were laughing. After a long trip home, Renesmee asleep, we all went into our rooms and awaited the next day.


	2. The Fortune Teller

The Fortune Teller

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Twilight; I didn't create the first paper fortune teller; I also don't own Rock Band. Well, I own the game, but I mean that I didn't create it. ;)**

**Please review! I'd appreciate it! Sorry if this chapter's really long… **

**Renesmee's POV**

Every Tuesday, I would play at least 2 games of Rock Band with Jacob. And I would usually win, too. Mommy would usually tell me how proud of me she and Daddy were. This particular Tuesday, though, Emmett showed everybody a paper thing. He called it a fortune teller. Auntie Alice told us, "Humph. Stupid fortune tellers think they know everything…" I was sitting on Uncle Jacob's lap, and he came over to me and asked me to pick a color. I chose purple – my favorite color of the day. Everybody laughed, though I didn't get it. I smiled anyways. "Nessie," –I heard Mommy growl a tiny bit- "Uh… Renesmee, I mean, choose a color from this here. Red, blue, yellow, or green?" I chose red. He moved the paper 3 times, each time saying a letter from the word: "R-E-D". Then he told me to choose a number from there. The choices I had were 1, 2, 5, and 6. I chose 5. He moved the thing again, saying, "1, 2, 3, 4, and 5". I now had to choose between 3, 4, 7, and 8. I hesitated for a long time then chose 7. Emmett lifted the flap, then read aloud: 'in less than 1 hour, you will find great happiness occur, that will make your day' Hmm… what could that be? Everyone started chatting away at once. I tugged at Uncle Jake and told him to go up to play Rock Band with me. He took my hand and we walked to the room. I picked up the guitar, the one I always use. We were doing a competition, so he had to use the other one to see who got the better score. I thin the only reason I always win is because Uncle Jake was too big for the guitar and his big fingers didn't play the right notes. A few minutes later, I had won. I cheered. I didn't usually act like thins, because I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but this time was different because this was one of the hardest and longest songs in the game, and I almost got perfect; I had gotten 98%!!! I ran down to tell Mommy and Daddy and everyone else.

**Alice's POV**

I hated fortune tellers. Though they are exciting to play, I didn't like how they told the future. They were so wrong. After I watched Renesmee and Jacob walk away back to their game, I asked Emmett, "Hey, Emmett? When did you even learn how to fold a fortune teller? The last time I checked, you couldn't even figure out how to fold a basic fan." Jasper, Edward, and Bella burst into laughter. I even saw Esme and Carlisle giggle a little. Emmett looked annoyed. "Well, for your information, I _do_ know for to fold a basic fan." Rosalie, sitting next to him, mouthed, 'not really' while shaking her head a tiny bit. I smiled wide. Before Emmett could continue, we all heard Renesmee's victorious squeal. "I guess the fortune's right," Esme said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Just after Esme had said that, we heard her footsteps approach. "Guess what!" she yelled as she ran over to Bella and Edward. "I just got 98 percent on one of the hardest and longest songs in Rock Band!!" They gave her a hug and, once again, told then how proud of her they were. Jacob came after, and sat down next to Emmett. "So, where'd you get that thing, anyways?" he asked. "As I was _trying_ to say before," –Emmett cleared his throat- "I found it this morning when I was hunting. A rabbit was holdin-" "Wait, wait." Rosalie interrupted him. "_This_ morning? When we were hunting? Then why didn't _I_ see?" "Ah-hem." Emmet said. Gosh! What it with him and throat clearing?! It's not like he _needs_ to! We're _vampires_ for crying out loud! Emmett continued, "You were stalking a deer and didn't see. I took the thing out of the rabbit's paws then stuffed it into my pocket and ran away." "So how'd it get into the rabbit's paws, then?" Edward asked.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Ok, ok, let's try again." I said, getting annoyed. "Alice, _why_?" asked Bella, annoyed. "Because! I'm going to keep trying until the dumb thing is proved wrong!" I yelled. "Shh. Quiet down, Alice! Renesmee's upstairs sleeping, you know." I hadn't let them go back to their cottage because then I'd have to wait until tomorrow. So I told them to get Renesmee to sleep in Edward's old room. It was now 11:30 pm. "Alright. Jacob. Your turn." Jacob let out a heavy sigh. "Alice, I'm getting tired! I want to get home to sleep…" he yawned. "Fine," I snapped. "_Thank_ you," he said, closing the door behind him. Then I saw the looks on everyone else's faces; brightening up. "Oh, _NO_, you guys! I only let _him_ because he actually _needs_ sleep! _You_ guys don't." I told them.

**Edward's POV**

Alice was really going overboard. But really. I was curious, too. In the past few hours, the fortune teller had proven every fortune right. "Ok. Let's go, Bella. Your turn."

Bella sighed and chose blue. "B-L-U-E" said Alice, who had taken control of the fortune teller. _Stupid fortune teller. C'mon! Be wrong already! _Wow. She really _did _hate that thing."'Kay, Bella. 7, 8, 3, or 4?" "3" answered Bella quickly. She had a suspicious smile one her beautiful face this whole time. Her shield was up, so I had no idea why. I had tried asking her, but she never told me. Still, I wasn't mad at her, and just went along with it. Alice lifted the flap. 'Even though you have all you need, you still crave for more. It will come to you soon in a silver parcel' Bella's smile grew even wider. "Well, humans aren't usually awake at this time, so let's wait until tomorrow." I ran upstairs with Bella, who picked up Renesmee and together we ran back into our cottage. As we ran, I saw something behind a tree. _Just probably an animal,_ I thought. But I wasn't so sure…

_______________________________________________________________________

**Jasper's POV**

I don't want to be mean; I would never, to Alice, but I think she's going too wild with that thing. Sure, we were all curious. All except for Bella, who seemed to know something we didn't. At the crack of dawn, Alice had phoned Bella and Edward, telling them to come to the house. They arrived exactly 10 seconds later, Renesmee in Bella's arms. "What is it?" she asked as soon as I opened the door. "_Alice_" I whispered. All day yesterday I've been trying my best to calm her, though it wasn't much use. When it was 12:00 pm, we were all sitting down; chatting away. Renesmee and Jacob were the only ones not present; obviously they were playing Rock Band. That's when there was a knock on the door. Jacob approached our living room, holding Renesmee. Carlisle went to open the door. Outside, there was a man standing there; a parcel covered in a brown paper bag in his hands. _He_ _looks very familiar………_ I felt as if I had seen someone like him before…. But _where?? _At this point, Bella was giggling uncontrollably. We all stared at her. I doubt even _Edward_ knew why; he has a confused face as well. The man with the package said, "Uh…" –he started to laugh as well, but his laugh…seemed…. (Hmm... How should I put this?)...Girly...- "pack…package for the Cul-Cullens," he said with laughs in between. His emotion was extremely cheerful… Carlisle accepted the package, said a 'thank-you', and closed the door. He then read the sticker on it: 'Mrs. Bella Cullen'. Carlisle handed her the package, and I gripped Alice's arm. Suspense! Bella slid the brown bag off and there it was: the silver parcel. Bella tried to keep a straight face, but she couldn't do it. Once again she burst out in laughter. I could tell that everyone was getting annoyed at her, except Edward. "Just hurry up! Stop laughing and open the thing!" Rosalie shouted. "Haaahaaaahaa!!!" Emmet started laughing, too. "Emmett?" Rosalie asked, shaking him. "I _get_ it! Why she's laughing!" "WHY?" Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jacob, Edward, Renesmee, Alice, and I said at once. "Because! She's been laughing because Alice has been proved WRONG _again!_" I watched as Alice burst into fury. "EMMETT!" Alice went over and slapped him. "That's not it!" Rosalie told him. Bella was now curiously opening the package. She tore the silver wrapping apart. Renesmee immediately hopped off Jacob's arms, picked up the silver paper, and sat, holding it with a huge grin on her face. "Silver's my favorite color of today," she said with a sweet smile. Bella opened the box that was underneath the paper, and revealed…… a piece of paper. "_That's _what you desire?" Alice snapped. Bella, a huge smile spreading across her face, calmly said, "Nope". Good. I thought that she was going to burst into that annoying laughter again. Wrong. Right after, she laughed. Bella walked over to the door, and ran out into the forest, shouting behind her, "I'll be right back! Don't move, any of you!"

When Bella arrived back again in a few minutes, she had someone with her, who walked in, right behind Bella. "ANGELA!" Alice screamed. "Bella, what is the meaning of this?" Bella and Angela looked at each other and laughed. Oh, my gosh! That was getting so annoying! "Bella!" Rosalie yelled, "Just tell us already!" "Ok, ok…" she gasped. Angela spoke up. "Hi, everyone. Well… I guess that you can clearly see that _I'm_ here." "This was…all…a…." Bella said. "JOKE!" Angela shouted. We all looked at them, dumbfounded. "What?" Angela said. "Joke? You know? Prank? Yeah. Well, I have to go. I need to babysit one of my friend's cousins, so, bye. Phone me later and tell me what happens, 'Kay Bells?" she said while leaving. "BELLA!" Alice screamed, louder than ever. I _tried_ calming her, though it was no use. "Better run, now, Bella…" Esme advised. Alice charged at Bella, who, in panic, I'm guessing, broke out through the window. Alice was right behind her. "Ooh! Maybe there'll be a fight!" Emmett cheered. "No! Bella!" Edward shouted, running out the broken window, not for Alice, but for Bella. Uh oh. That means… he's after Alice to keep Bella safe! "No! Alice!" I screamed, imitating Edward. I shot out the window and chased after them.

**Emmett's POV**

Hahahahaha! HILARIOUS! If I could eat popcorn, I would. Great show! They chased each other throughout the forest for a long time, then came back, beat up. They walked to their separate rooms, Alice and Jasper to thiers, and after taking Renesmee back, Bella and Edward back to their cottage. The next day, everything was all right again, though when I reminded Alice of the paper fortune teller that was in my pocket currently, she threw me out the window that Carlisle had just spent all night fixing. Hilarious!


	3. Forks Zoo

**Ok, so I had trouble getting a topic for this one, but finally I've finally got one and got myself typing! :) So here it is! **

**I don't own Twilight, or the Saga, and everything in it, and Forks Zoo isn't real. **

**Esme's POV**

It was a shock. Renesmee and Jacob burst through the door (and nearly broke it) last week only to tell us that they've won free admission to Fork's Zoo, which they had just build last year. Even in our small town, it was huge. I've seen the newspapers. Even though it sounded exciting, well... We are _vegetarian_ vampires. We drink animal blood. The zoo is full of animals… Even though I trust my children, it still may be a little hard. Anyways, Renesmee and Jacob don't drink blood, well, Renesmee not all the time, anyways, so they wanted to go. Especially Renesmee, who wanted to see different animals. She wanted the entire family to go with her and Jacob, though we tried to refuse. It was hard, though. One look in her eyes and we were in. Wow, I never knew that it was so _hard_ to refuse a child. The next day, we were preparing to go to Forks Zoo. I was going over some rules, like: 1) No climbing into the animal cages; 2) Absolutely no eating _anything_; 3) No inappropriate behavior; 4) Act _normal_ –Emmett laughed at that, though I didn't get it – and some other ones that made each of them groan. "I think we're _old_ enough, Esme" said Alice. I sighed and told them to get into the car. Soon it was very noisy, each of them chattering, nothing about the zoo, for all I can hear. As Carlisle parked, we all piled out. "Wow," Jacob said. "Shut _up_, mutt. Haven't you ever been to a zoo before?" Rosalie groaned. Emmett laughed. She immediately smiled and took his hand. Everyone else began heading to the entrance. Carlisle has insisted that everyone hunt so that no one would be tempted, and I'm glad we did. Just smelling all the scents…Of course, I would never kill anything here, it's just the scents. I just hope that everyone else would be fine. Seeing the elephants, Renesmee ran quickly (human speed, though, as we had reminded her) towards them. Soon we were all behind her. "Hey! I bet I could kill one of those!" she said loudly, looking up at Bella and Edward, who were holding hands, like the other couples, except for Carlisle and I. We preferred to walk side-by-side. "Uhh…" Bella stuttered. She then bent down and whispered to Renesmee, "Don't talk about anything vampire here, where everyone can hear us." Emmett slapped his forehead and laughed. "Yeah," he said out loud, "_don't_ talk about killing!" he said while laughing. Edward growled, deeply. I bet he would have thrown him out a window if we were al someplace not-so public. All eyes were now on Emmett. We continued walking.

As we walked toward the giraffes, laughing at Rnesmee's expressions, I saw a strange man stare at us. He had a long tan coat with a matching hat. He was standing in the shade of some trees next to a souvenir booth. Lucky we all had vampire features (except for Jacob, but he can save himself), or I'd be very worried. I let the thought slip my mind. "Whoa! Those things have long necks!" said Renesmee, and then walked over to the sign to read it. "Giraffes," she read clearly with perfection. She then giggled at the giraffe, who was next close to her. I was so busy watching her that I didn't realize that Jasper was arguing with Emmett. "There _are_ such things as white tigers!" yelled Jasper. "No way, you liar! Tigers are only _orange_!!" protested Emmett. "Rose, back me up here!" Rosalie slapped her forehead and sighed. "Em, there are such things as white tigers. Here. Come with me." The rest of us followed, except for Renesmee and Jacob, who were fascinated by the giraffes. Rosalie led him over to a wooden board. It showed a map of the zoo. She pointed to a small blue square near the back of the zoo; it has the number 15 on it, surrounded by a circle. Then she looked down and found the same number. "Bengal Tigers," she read aloud to him. "What does that have to do with anything?" Emmett said. Rosalie sighed and led him toward the tigers. Just than we heard a high-pitched scream. "Esme, I'm pretty sure there's nothing that we can't handle, so I'm going to the tigers to show Em the white ones." Rosalie told me. I nodded and they stared off, hands woven together. Coming from the giraffe place. I panicked and watched as Bella and Edward freaked out and ran over to Renesmee. Luckily in human speed. The rest of us followed. In attempt to lead Renesmee to a different animal, Jacob accidently threw her over the rails. **(Sorry; at the moment I've forgotten what they were called! :/) **She was now clinging on to her giraffe's long neck. I became slightly angry, as rule #1 has been broken, even if it was an accident. Edward was furious with Jacob that he "accidently" threw his daughter over the steel bars. "All I can say is, you're lucky that my daughter has _unique abilities_…!" Whew, good for him for not talking about vampires! There was a crowd around the giraffes now. The zoo manager came and practically passed out. "What…?! _Why is there a child on the giraffe_?! Who is responsible for this?" He screamed. "Um… well…" Jacob stuttered, and then trying to hide his fault, he said, "Isn't the important thing getting her down first?" "You….!" Bella yelled. Wow, I've never seen her got so mad at him before. Not in a long time, at least. "That is my _daughter_ up there!" The crown 'ooh-ed', shocked. I looked at Renesmee, who seemed to be enjoying herself. She seemed to have created a special bond with it. The giraffe seemed to like her back. "Alright. Nobody panic." He turned to Edward and Bella, "Don't worry, sir, madam, we will get your daughter down in no time." I was shocked that he managed to not-panic. "Go fetch the ladder and those giraffe snack things-" he said, but then got interrupted by his assistant, "They're called Giraffe Nibbl-" "I don't care _what_ they're called! Just hurry up and get the supplies!" The assistant sped off. Renesmee suddenly lost her comfortable grip while the giraffe was moving and slid onto it's back. The manager freaked. When the assistant finally came back, he had a ladder, which was carried by 2 men, and in his right arm was a package labeled, "Giraffe Nibbles" Eew.

After Renesmee was down and into her parent's arms, the crowd gradually grew into only a few more people who were looking at the giraffes. Rosalie and Emmett had rejoined us. The manager and his assistant were talking with us. "Yes, we're really sorry about that," he said. "We can make it up to you." He turned to his assistant. "Go grab some free family passes." "No, wait." I stopped him. "It's fine, really. But thanks." Silently, with a confused expression, the manager walked off, followed by his assistant, who we'd just found out his name was Jordan. "Ok! Let's go home now." I said, "It's already sunset." We all started for the exit, which was also the entrance. "Wait!" Renesmee's voice froze us all. "Mommy, can I get a souvenir?" she asked. Bella looked at her. "Go ahead." Renesmee jumped out of her arms and ran to the souvenir stand. After about ten minutes, she decided on a stuffed giraffe. It only took ten minutes because the slow person couldn't find the new box of stuffed giraffes that he had put right behind him. Renesmee clutched the giraffe, which was about 20 inches long, close to her and refused to let go. When we finally arrived home, it was maybe about a little past midnight, since we had stopped to hunt and check if the stores were open, as Alice insisted, and some of the 24- hour stores were still open, and one of them just happened to be one of her favorites. We let her go, but made her promise that she'd be back soon. Everyone got out except for Edward and Bella, who were watching over Renesmee (We had already dropped-off Jacob home). Alice, accompanied by Jasper, ran right to the store. Rosalie and Emmett walked off together while Carlisle and I walked the other, looking into store windows. Later we found Rosalie and Emmett making out. Good thing it was night time and nobody else was around. Even when we pulled Alice out of the store and piled back into the car Renesmee was still holding onto the giraffe, tight as ever, and snuggled close between her parents. How sweet! At home, I watched Bella and Edward, carrying Renesmee, who was under a blanket, run to their cottage. Soon, they disappeared behind the forest trees. I thought about other places we could visit as I walked up the stairs…


	4. Carrots or Pen the Bunny

**Ok, I'm so sorry that I took so long! With so many end-of-year things going on, it was hard to find the time to write! But I'm glad it's finally up!**

**In case you don't know, I don't own Twilight. **

**I also don't own Banana Republic, the clothing store. I doubt that Forks one of these stores.**

**Rosalie's POV**

"EMMETT!" Esme screamed. I was just in our room answering e-mails (I had 4 unread, by the way). I've never heard Esme scream like that before. The scream came from downstairs, and he _is_ my husband, so I immediately ran downstairs and halted right next to Esme just as Emmett appeared. "What's up, Esme?" Emmett asked. I noticed a white bundle in his arms, something wrapped up in a snow-white blanket. "Why did you just come home with a crate of carrots?!" I could tell how Esme was feeling. I've had a similar experience a few weeks ago when he brought home a _HORSE_. I was furious, like the rest of my family members. Right now, Alice and Jasper were hunting, and Bella, Edward, the mutt, and Nessie were at the mall, buying some stuff. Actually, it was Nessie that wanted to learn how to ride a bike, so her parents went with her, and her dog went with them. Emmett stuttered, thinking of an excuse, either that, or he's thinking of a way to tell Esme. "Uh… I… uh… suddenly have a love for carrots?" "Nice try, Emmett. You'd better be honest or you're facing a week of not seeing Rose." Esme threatened. I gasped. "ESME! How could you!? I have no idea what he's doing! I have no part in this! If I…" She stopped me. "Esme, why the heck are you getting so mad about a crate of carrots??" Wow, Emmett said something that was reasonable. I love him. "Because," Esme started. "Em-" Them we heard faint gasps from under the white blanket the Emmett was still cradling. "Oh, shoot! Hey, Esme, finish this later, okay? This is an emergency!" Emmett said. "Emmett…! Alright, fine." She sighed. I heard Jasper and Alice coming through the door. Jasper must have calmed Esme! Nice! Emmett ran off, up to our room. I followed. When he uncovered the blanket, I saw small spots of red near the bottom. "See, Rose? I found this guy in the forest. His leg is bleeding. I think someone shot him." He said as he showed me the tiny bunny. I sighed. I have 2 choices. I could either yell at him, or… I decided not to yell. His face actually seemed sad, despite his cheerful personality. He was now cradling the bunny with one hand while opening the bottom drawer of our desk. He took out a plastic bag of medicine. "I took him to the doctor, who told me to put these on his foot every day, until it gets better." Emmett looked up at me and our eyes met. "Wanna help me take care of him?" he asked, smiling. It was irresistible. "Fine," I sighed. "Who else knows about this?" I said while taking the bottles out. We were sitting side by side on our bed. "Well, Carlisle knows, and Esme, though apparently she doesn't understand that bunnies eat carrots. Actually, she says that one crate is too many."

We were just about finished covering the last section of the bunny's wound with the smooth cream when Nessie burst through the door followed by her parents and Jacob. Wow, Emmett's gentle bunny feelings are really getting to me. I called the mutt by his real name. Just this once, though. I will _never_ do that again. "Hey! Rose! Grandma told me that you and Emmett got a bunny! Can I see him? Please?" Nessie said, approaching us. "Sure!" Emmett said. I guess he's not upset anymore. "Here!" he held out the blanket with the twitching animal in it. I guess that cream stuff hurts. "Wow!" Nessie exclaimed. Then, with a softer voice, she asked, "What happened to it?" Emmett turned sad again. Damn it! I mean, I don't hate Nessie at all, she's adorable and sweet, but I don't like the fact that my husband is sad. "I don't know" Emmett said quietly. Suddenly brightening up, he added, "But I'm going to make him better again! I have to go to Carlisle now. He's gonna take an x-ray of this guy too see if he has any broken bones." "Cool! I wanna come! Daddy? Can you teach me to ride a bike later?" Edward nodded. "Of course! I'll teach you any time you want." "Yay! C'mon, Emmett! Let's go!" **(Sorry! I forgot if Renesmee calls Emmett 'Emmett!')**

Then the 2 of them skipped down the stairs, Emmett carefully, to find Carlisle. There was an awkward silence. "Let's go to our cottage," Bella said to Edward, breaking the long silence. They went off. Now it was just the mutt and me. "I guess I'll be off, too, then." The mutt said as he turned and went. A few minutes later I could hear the sound of Rock Band blasting through the house. I guess he wants to practice so that he wouldn't get beat by a little girl _again_. Nessie's just too amazing, isn't she?

**Emmett's POV**

Nessie and I ran around the house searching for Carlisle. The phone rang. I heard someone answer it, though I don't know how it's possible to hear in all this noise caused by Jacob. "Shut it, mutt!" I heard Rose call to him. Right away the noise became quiet. A few seconds later, I heard Rose yell, "Em? Carlisle says that he's at his office and to go there right now." "Okay!" I yelled back. "Let's go, Ness!" She followed me to my jeep. I sat her at the back and set the bunny (with the blanket, of course,) on her lap. "Hold on to him tight, 'Kay?" "Yeah!" she said. I heard her whisper to the bunny, "Don't worry. We'll save you!" I smiled. Them I remembered the tempting scent of blood as I drove out of the driveway. "Oh, no! Emmett, he's bleeding again!" Uh-oh. "Okay, Ness, whatever you do, don't drink his blood! Resist!" I said. "Um, okay." She said back a few moments later. I sped off, fast, towards the hospital where Carlisle was. When I finally found a parking spot, I climbed out, and opened Nessie's door. I took the shaking bundle from her with my right hand, then, after she jumped off, I closed the door and locked it with my left hand. Then we ran inside and straight into Carlisle's office, where he led us into the next room that had all the equipment prepared.

When the x-ray was done, he announced to us that the bunny had a leg with shattered bones. I felt Nessie shiver; she was sitting next to me. "He can get better though, right?" she asked quietly. "Yes, though it'll take a while," Carlisle answered.

After some time, we decided that it would be best to leave the bunny in the hospital where they can take care of him better. Nessie and I also decided to give him a name. We were talking about it was we sped home. "Carrots," Nessie said. She had suggested that at least 5 times now. "Fine! If you like the name that much then we'll go along with it." I said, smiling. "That's _great_!!" I head the grin in her voice. When we got back, we went through the front door to see everyone with their heads turned to face us. "Hey! What's up?" I yelled. "Emmett! Nessie! You guys are _finally_ back!" Alice cheered, "Guess what?" "What is it??" Nessie said back. Alice smiled. There was a moment of silence. "C'mon, Alice! Tell us!" Bella pleaded. "Alice just had a vision and she won't tell us until you guys and Carlisle got back." Jasper explained. "But Carlisle won't be back until later in the day!" Bella complained. Jacob suddenly yelled, "Hey! Ness! Come in here! Rock Band!" Nessie squealed and ran off. "Hey Ed," I said, taking a seat next to Rose, "Why the heck can't you just read her thoughts?" He replied, "Because apparently she wont _let_ me. You should know why and how she's doing it." "Oh" was all I can reply.

Then Carlisle came through the door.

"Yes! Finally!" Rose said. Wow, this must be important. I heard Nessie and Jacob come. They took the spot on the couch across from the one we were sitting in. We just got it last month at a furniture sale the Esme saw in a magazine. It was royal blue, with surprisingly soft material. Esme had gotten it for 30% off. Great deal, huh? "Okay, okay!" Alice giggled. She stood up. "I've got a name for the bunny that Emmett has found!" she giggled again. We all stared at her, our mouths wide open. We waited that long just to hear something we already know?! We already know that the bunny's name would be Carrots! "_PEN_!!" Alice yelled. "B-but we've already named him _Carrots_!" Nessie protested. I was _so _on her side. "Yeah!" I yelled. "Well, _I've_ just saw the future. So HA." I saw Jasper smile and pull her back down onto the couch. His arm was around her shoulder. Well, two can play at that game. I stretched my arm around Rose. Edward laughed. Oops. I forgot that he could read minds. The phone rang. Esme went to get it, and we were all silent, listening on her conversation with whoever it was. "Yes," she said, "Ok, thank you. Bye." She hung up and re joined us. "It was from the hospital, and about the bunny." Esme announced. "What?! What happened?!" I screamed. "He will be better in about a week, though they asked why you brought into a _human_ hospital." Esme said. "Well, where else could I have brought it?" I asked. Gosh. They didn't think that I would just leave it there, did they? "The vet!!" Nessie shouted. Rose turned to me. "Emmett. Even Nessie"-Bella crossed her arms- "_Renesmee_, I mean, knows the answer, and she's a lot younger than you." Rose told me. If we were on the computer, I'd do this: o.O. Weird.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A few weeks later**

I got into the car with Nessie as we drove off to the hospital to get "Pen." Apparently, we found out that "Karots" in a different language meant 'crap.' **(NOT true!!)** I thought that she was lying and trying to trick us!

**Alice's POV**

Heh heh heh. I tricked them! "Karots" is fake! There is no language that goes by the name of Lantos! I made that up, too! Ok, I had a vision, but it was that Banana Republic is having a sale! They rarely have sales anymore! Carrots is such a common name. Besides, if we end up keeping him, the name carrots will probably make him buy an orange shirt for the poor bunny! That would just be so weird! Last night I secretly told everyone except for Emmett, Nessie, and Jacob.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Renesmee's POV**

It was sad that the bunny's name couldn't be Carrots. What did 'crap' even mean? I've never heard of it before and nobody would tell me. When Emmett and I went to the hospital to pick up Carrots (I still like to call the bunny 'Carrots' in my head) I had asked him, but he just said that if he told me, mommy and daddy were gonna kill him. When we had brought Carrots back to our house, nobody was there. We searched the entire house and the cottage, too. All we found was a note on the table that said: "_We've all gone to the mall to buy some things, except for Bella and Edward, who are hunting. They'll be back soon. We'll be back in a couple of hours. It's longer because of the sale at Banana Republic. You know Alice. _" It was in Grandma Esme's writing. I set Carrot's cage on the floor and carefully took him out. I stared at him, to see what he would do next. He just sat there. I have to admit, it's a little boring, but also interesting the way he twitches every few seconds. Mommy and Daddy came through the door, and I ran over to greet them.

**Okay, I know it's a little weird, but I wanted to have something up so that you guys wont get bored. The next chapter will be continued from this, and I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. Please review! Thanks!**


	5. The Bunny Part2 and Alice's Shop

**Here it is! The 5****th**** chapter! It's continued from chapter 4, so with the bunny again. Please review and enjoy!**

**I don't own the Wii (that also counts for the remotes etc.), Rock Band, Xbox. Banana Republic, and Mario Kart (as well and the Mario Kart wheel). I actually had to go to the BR site to see some of the clothing!**

**PS. The characters that are not a part of Twilight I made, up, except for some of the names, they are my friends' names!**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Hi, Mommy! Hi, Daddy!" I cheered as they walked in, dirt stains clearly visible. "Hey, Renesmee!" Mommy said happily. Daddy smiled. Did the hunt something tough or something? They didn't usually come back stained too often. Whatever. I'm glad they're back! Now I can show them Carrots! Taking both of their hands, I led them over to where the bunny was, and, as I had predicted, he was still there. Only a few tiny steps he had moved. "Look! There's out bunny!" I said loudly. They looked at him. "What's wrong?" I asked quietly. Had I done something wrong? "No, it's nothing." Said Daddy. "Where did Emmett go?" "He's somewhere in the house." I answered. Hm. Where _did_ he go? Suddenly he walked in, casual, and a huge grin, as usual. "HI! You guys are finally back!!" he yelled when he noticed Mommy and Daddy standing there. Mommy spoke. "Hey, Emmett." Emmett replied, "Esme and the rest of them went out-" "Yeah, we know." Daddy interrupted. I picked up Carrots; he was slowly getting away, though he was pretty fat, and silent, so he didn't get away so fast.

**Bella's POV**

What's with the bunny all of a sudden?? I really don't want _another_ pet, a repeat of the horse incident a few years ago…

Well, as long as Renesmee's happy and Edward's here, I'm totally fine. She seemed attached to it though. Like with the giraffe and the zoo a month ago. She hugged it tight. Edward and I sat down on the nearest couch. I tried dusting the dirt stains off my pants and t-shirt. The giant deer we hunted down actually put up a fight, kicking up dust to distract us though it took us no effort to kill it. I heard the sound of a car coming up the drive; they must be back. The door opened, and Jasper stepped in, closely followed Alice, then Rosalie, then Carlisle and Esme. "Hello, everyone," Esme said with a smile. I noticed everyone holding shopping bags. Some of them were labeled 'Banana Republic,' obviously, Alice. One bag in particular wasn't labeled that. Had they run out of labeled bags or something? Alice took the bags from everyone, then carefully took clothes out, one by one, and tossed them to who they were for. I got a baby blue tank top (spaghetti strap) and a dress. It went to my knees, and was black-grey, no sleeved. Edward got a green button-down shirt. I looked at Renesmee. She hadn't gotten anything. Of course! Banana Republic had no kids clothing. I wanted to scoop her up and give her a hug, though she seemed happy enough to hug the bunny, Pen. "Hey, Renesmee!" Alice shouted when everything had been passed out. I smiled. Everyone had learned to call her _Renesmee_ when they were around me (instead of _Ness _or _Nessie_, of course), because they knew how much I disliked it. Renesmee turned her head and looked at her. Alice continued, "You didn't think that we'd forget you, huh?!" What? They got something for her? I felt relieved. I'm just happy that they didn't leave her out. Esme leaned over to me and whispered, "All the kids stores were out of style, apparently, so they got her something else." Renesmee was on her feet now, the bunny still in her arms. Alice took the last un-labeled bag and said, "Well, it's actually for the whole family, but you especially." And she took out a white box. "Here! You can open it." Renesmee carefully took the box from her. Everyone was silent, watching her like a hawk. "She ripped open the paper and revealed a… Wii game system. Renesmee squealed happily, then opened the cardboard, taking out a white Wii game system. She had a huge smile on her perfect face, making it even more beautiful. Jasper took out the rest of the items in the bag: 4 remotes, 4 weird things that you could attach to the remotes, and 2 games, Rock Band and Mario Kart. "The equipment: the Rock Band instruments and the Mario Kart wheel will come soon, we put them on order." Emmett looked happier than ever. He sat on a couch with his arm around Rosalie. "Can we attach it to the TV in the next room now?" she asked voice sweet. "Yeah! Let's go do it!" Emmett cheered, standing up. Rose pulled him back down, "You don't know how to." She stood up. "But _I_ do!" We all stared at her, motionless. "_You_ do??" I finally blurted out. "Yeah, why not? I'm the one who got the Rock Band thing working." "Yay! Let's go!" Renesmee cheered, and ran to the next room. Rosalie followed. "Alright!" Alice said, clapping her hand together. "C'mon, Bella! I want you to try on the dress! I'm not sure if you want a different size!" She took my hand and dragged me upstairs to her and Jasper's room.

When I returned downstairs a minute later (wearing my regular clothes again; I felt more comfortable in them at the moment), everyone was talking. Rosalie and Renesmee were still not back, though I have a feeling that Jacob will be over soon. He hadn't been over yesterday because he was in Seattle for an emergency with his pack and has just retuned yesterday. I was right. He burst through the door a couple of minutes later. I was sitting with Edward. Jacob went right in, nearly breaking the door. Renesmee came running from the next room to see him. "Hey!! Uncle Jake! Come see what we just got! Rose has almost got it plugged!" Emmett stood up and went over to where Rose was. I guess he wanted to check up on her. Jasper stood up, pulling Alice up with him. "Let's go hunt," he said to her. She kissed him on the cheek and they left. Later, Renesmee came out, still holding the bunny. I noticed her eyes were getting darker. "Mom? Dad? I want to go hunt," "You can't go alon-" I started, "It's okay. We'll go with her." Rose said, emerging with Emmett, "Yeah, I've gotta go hunt, anyways." "Okay, thanks, you guys." Edward said. "I'm gonna bring Carrots with me! Maybe he can learn how to hunt!" Emmett rolled his eyes. I could have thrown him out the window for that. They disappeared through the door. I heard Renesmee launch off into the forest. Rosalie and Emmett rushed after her.

A half-hour later, Alice and Jasper came back.

Another 30 minutes passed, and Rose came back with Emmett, Renesmee holding on to Rose's hand. "What happened?" Edward asked. Renesmee was usually in a great mood after hunting. (Jacob was playing with the Wii) **(Yeah, Mario Kart can be played without the wheel, for those who don't know)** She looked depressed. Renesmee wouldn't answer, so Rose spoke up, "She lost Pen," Rose said quietly. Nobody said anything. "I-I just put her down for a second so that I can go after a deer, but when I came back, he was g-gone!" she cried. My poor baby looked like she was about to cry. I've never seen her in such a state before. Walking over to her, I picked her up, then went back over to the couch and hugged and kissed her. Edward hugged the both of us. "Hey! Ness! You guys are back…" Jacob strolled in, and saw Renesmee, snuggled in close between Edward and I. "What's wrong?" she asked Carlisle, who was closest. "She lost Pen." "Who the hell is Pen?" Jacob replied. I had forgotten that he didn't know. I leaned in closer to Renesmee and listened to her soft breathing. I looked at her, and found her asleep. "She's asleep," I whispered to everyone. I turned to face Edward. "Let's put her in you old bed. For now." He nodded, so we carried her up to Edward's old room and laid her down, tucking her in under blanket. Then we headed back downstairs, Renesmee didn't just fall asleep, she only did so in someone's arms. It was cute how she did so. Jacob went back to his game, and everyone else continued on with their conversations. Esme took out her sketchbook and started drawing something, while chatting with Rosalie. Emmett, next to her, was having a thumb war with Jasper, who was sitting next to him. Alice, next to Jasper, was **(They aren't all sitting on one long couch, by the way)** chatting away with me about fashion, obviously. It had started with Renesmee, but the she led me away from that. Even _more_ obvious, I was next to Edward, who was talking to Carlisle, who was next to Esme. Jake was still playing Mario Kart.

I paused when I heard small footsteps coming down the steps, and watched was Renesmee make her way down the remaining steps and stumble toward me. Alice kept talking on, but I picked up Renesmee, and gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead before she strolled into the kitchen. I heard her climb up the counter and reach for the package of gummy bears – her favorite treat, hop off, then went into the Wii/Xbox room where Jake was, and rip open the bag to share. Less than a minute later, I heard her soothing laugh. I tried to get back in on the conversation, but I had no idea what Alice was talking about. "What are we talking about again?" I asked. "Duh! We're talking about fashion designs! So, after all I've told you, do you think that I'd be able to come up with some styles and sell 'em?" I stuttered. I wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying. "Uh… Don't we already have enough money?" "Silly nonsense! It's all for the fun and to see if people like my styles! I don't care about the money!" "Gosh," I said, rolling my eyes, "Can't you just look into the future?" "Oh, my gosh! I so totally forgot about that!" Alice leaned back and looked into the future, while I waited, I watched as Emmett beat Jasper in thumb wars. "HA! Loser!" Emmett sang. Typical Emmett. "Idiot!" Jasper said under his breath, then with his regular tone again, he laughed, "Sucker! Now the score is 1-14, _my_ favor." Emmett sagged. "Damn it, crap." He said quietly. Good thing Renesmee wasn't right next to him. Alice tapped my shoulder. "What's with all this zoning out? Well, whatever, It's successful, but the something weird happens, so I close it down, then Rose is standing near the doorway and yeah." "Why is Rose in the entrance of your store?" I asked, confused. "I dunno. She was at the doorway, and doing something that got cut off. I wasn't really paying attention, I just mainly wanted to know if I make it." I heard my daughter's excited squeal from the next room. I turned back to Alice and told her to try for the business.

________________________________________________________________________

**2 months later**

**Alice's POV**

I can't believe it! Less that 2 months, and I've got my very own little shop! It was called 'Style', then in smaller letters, it said, 'By Alice'. I had no choice for the name (not counting the Alice part) because it was already there, plus, I had no time to buy new letters or think of a better name. Currently I'm dealing with the cash register; the stupid thing kept beeping every time I pressed a button. Jasper came over (he was giving me a hand, along with some others, since this was only my first week) with a puzzled expression, and I exclaimed. "This dumb thing beep's every time I press a button!" He told me that it was just the register, it was like that. "Oh" I said. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he walked away to the back to put some new orders on the shelves. Rose was totally helping me, and Nessie volunteered, only Bella didn't want me to make it look like you were forcing her, so, to solve the problem, I put some awesome clothes on her: a cute cotton candy blue dress with lace and a bow on the back. She was adorable. She walked around, and helped out customers with big smiles. I even let her manage the cash register. Buyers would ask me if she was too young. I would tell them to buy something and see. When they did, she wouldn't even need to use the register; her brain calculated faster then any calculator. Shoppers were incredibly surprised and would often ask me if she was by child. "I wish," I'd say. Then I'd tell them that she was Bella's awesome kid. Emmett was also there, but he mostly fools around, unless Rose was there, ordering him around. That was the only way. Bella and Edward were at the back, sorting everything, though I'm getting suspicious that they're actually slacking off work and making out instead. Esme dropped in often, and would help without being asked. She would walk right in and start organizing clothes or something.

Thursday, May

My first customer came early, a stout woman with a pink purse and a pink sweater with red pants. She had shoulder-length chestnut hair and pink lip gloss. I couldn't help staring. It wasn't until Rose came over and slapped me lightly on the back that I came back into reality. She has come to the right place to get new clothes for her horrible choice of clothing. "Hi," Rose said nicely, "How may we help you today? Are you looking for something in particular?" "Yes," the woman answered. "My name is Diana. My daughter Louise is getting married next month and needs a dress. I've heard that this store has great styles, so I'm coming to you." My eyes got wide. "D-Do you need a wedding planner, or anything to be planned, or something?" I asked quickly. Diana's reply came quick. "Yes, actually I do. It's Louise's brother, her father, a couple of her close friends, and myself." "Oh. Alright. So you want me to design a gown for your daughter? By next month?" "Yes," she nodded. "She'll be _happy_ to!" Rose chimed. "Ok, but I need to see her first, and ask her, and to measure her and everything." I added. "Alright. I'll bring her in tomorrow, since she's busy right now. Is 4 o'clock pm fine?" "Yeah, sure." Rose said. I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Oh, yeah, one more thing" I said. "Do you want to buy some new clothes or something? Yours are-" Rose cut me off by putting her hand over my mouth. "Thanks for dropping by! See you tomorrow!" Rose called sweetly as Diana left. Rose left my side, and I glanced at Renesmee, who was playing around with the cash register.

Friday, May 4:55 p.m.

Five more minutes, and Diana would be here with her daughter. I watched Renesmee impress yet, another customer. I saw a black van park right in front of my shop, and out stepped Diana. This time she was wearing a purple skirt with a dark blue tank top. Those clothes with her image made her look kind of …fat? From the drivers end came out a man with a casual green t-shirt and grey pants. I figured this was her husband. Out of the back came a girl in a blue dress, sleeveless, almost like the on I had bought Bella, but it was blue. She was tall, taller than her mother. Obviously this was Louise. She has the same brown chestnut hair, but it was really long, twice as long as her mothers. Her long hair was held back by a hair-tie. Louise was helping someone out of the car behind her. It was a boy, but he only reached up to her elbow (when her arm was down). He looked a lot like the man. Oh! It was her brother! They seemed to get along nicely, as she was helping him. They walked in, and I went over with Rose to greet them. "Hi! Welcome back." Rose said. I just smiled. "Hello, This is my husband," she tapped him on the shoulder "This is Louise," she gestured towards the girl "and this is her brother and my son." "Hi! I said. Okay, let's get down to business. Louise," I carefully took her hand. I felt her jump. Probably my temperature. "I need you to come with me, so that I can measure you and ask you about your dress and stuff." I led her to the back of the room. Rose followed. "Esme!" I said as I passed her. "could you keep them busy? Try to get the mother to but better clothes," I hissed.

Louise seemed nervous, So I talked to her as Rose measures her waist and stuff. "So, do you have a color in mind?" I asked. "Well, I was thinking maybe…just plain simple white." She quietly said. "Okay! Great." I scribbled that down on my notepad. "Do you have a certain style you want?" I asked. Her reply came a few hesitant seconds later, "I'm really no fashion expert, so I have no idea." I looked her up and down. "Really?" I said, "I wouldn't say that your fashion senses are _too_ bad…'Kay, then I'll get something ready for you. When do you need this by?" "As soon as possible, but before next month? Is that okay?" She asked, louder. "Sure! Can you give me your phone number, so that I can notify you?" She told me her number. "Perfect! Thanks!" She said, then went back to her family. I went over to them, Rose right behind me. "Thank you," Diana said. "We appreciate this a lot. How much do you think this'll be?" I looked as Rose. "Well, It would depend on what we come up with, so we'll try to make something pretty, yet inexpensive," Rose said. Wow, she's good at this. "Alright," the man said, "Thank you." Then they left.

________________________________________________________________________

**I don't want to make this too long and I'm sorry that the bunny got lost! I'm also sorry that it kinda got off-topic. I've already took up a lot of space, so here's the conclusion in short (no one's POV):**

The dress was made, and picked up. It was white with a lot of lace and was pretty nice. Alice and Rosalie had spent a lot of time designing it, and it turned out perfect. The total cost ended up $430, and everything was great. Alice closed down her shop and sold it to some rich guy, because she just wanted to get back to relaxing and shopping, not selling. Since Renesmee liked the cash register so much, she got to keep it, and then threw it away when she realized how boring it was without real money to play with and do calculations.


	6. Renesmee's School Days

**So, Renesmee's going to school… how long will she be there? This will mostly be Bella, Edward, and Renesmee, obviously. A little Jacob and the rest of the family.**

**I don't own Twilight, and the school 'Forks Elementary School' is made, up, I'm not sure if it's real. The teacher and all the other students are also made up. I also don't own Wii. **

**Bella's POV**

I woke Renesmee up early, earlier than she usually does. She whined a little, but got right up and dressed. I carried her down, with Edward at my side, then I gave her a piece of bread on a plate. She liked to put on her own toppings, and today she settled with strawberry jam. I looked at Edward, who didn't look comfortable looking at the food, so he casually wandered around the kitchen, then went to the next room. Too many weird smells, I guess. Being a vampire now, I had to admit that I _was_ a little gross, but I didn't mind, since I remembered the tastes from when I was still human. I watched her as she ate away. We were going to hunt a tiny bit as we went over to the house, where all the cars were left. When she was over half done, I broke the silence by talking. "So…Are you excited for your very first day of school?" She swallowed her mouthful slowly, then

answered, "Mom, I don't _want_ to go to school! I want to stay home with Jake and everyone and hunt and play Wii!" I sighed. We've been through this a million times. "Honey, you just have to try. Its okay if you don't want to. Why don't you want to, anyways?" She glanced at me, then replied, "I'm gonna be in _Kindergarten. _All those other kids would probably think that I'm weird! Besides, they would think that I'm a show-off because I know more than they do." She sulked. Renesmee was right. She was practically smarter than a high school kid. "C'mon, you'll be late. If you don't want to finish that, you can throw it away and have blood instead. We're pretty early, so we'll have time." Hearing this, Edward wandered back and sat next to me. Renesmee chucked the rest of her bread in the garbage can, and then we went outside.

As the three of us ran through the forest, stopping occasionally to sniff a scent of prey, and stopped several times, I watched Renesmee's face change. When she caught a scent of a big animal, she would run happily toward it. Edward and I would follow. We all got filled, and then slowly walked toward the house. I carried Renesmee, and Edward had his arm on my waist. "Remember now, Renesmee," he said calmly, "No biting or vampire behavior. We don't want anyone getting hurt. And if you have to run, run in _human_ speed, and do everything _human_." We were both strict about that, since we don't want and…scared people?

Once we arrived at Forks Elementary School, we went right in. I was holding Renesmee's hand, with Edward at my side. The three of us walked through the old brick building. There were only lockers in a long hall, grey, standing side-by-side in an endless stretch. We turned and walked until we reached her classroom: Room 7. Without hesitation, we gently pushed her in, and followed. The classroom was friendly, with yellow curtains, and little tables. There were parents everywhere, half with their children. Small clutters of kids were in the centre, playing with different toys. Others were scattered everywhere. I led Renesmee in, and then told her to go play with the kids. "Mom, that's lame! I want to play with Jacob at home, playing Wii!" she whined. Everyone else was at home, since it would be weird to have an entire family at a school. But she went right in, anyways. She went over to a bin full of red, yellow, blue, and green building blocks, then took as many as she could in her arms. Walking toward an empty spot at a corner. She let go and sat down, observing the blocks. "What do you think she's doing?" I asked Edward. "She's 'measuring' the blocks so that she can build something perfect without it toppling it over or something…" he told me, with a smile. I smiled back, and watched her. She had started to build now, choosing the right blocks so that none had even attempted to fall as her tower grew taller by the second. I looked beside me; a woman was standing there, a black coat over her shoulders. Maybe she was in her sixties? She was watching all the kids, a gentle brown in her eyes, from what I saw from my angle. The woman saw me glancing at her, and I guess she attempted to start a conversation. "Is your child here to start kindergarten?" She talked slowly, as if I didn't understand English well. "Well, yeah. She's right over there." I pointed toward Renesmee and noticed the length of the tower. Okay, maybe it wasn't _that_ tall, but it was only because she couldn't reach and Edward and I wouldn't let her climb or anything right now. "Oh!" the woman's slow voice brought me back. "How beautiful she is! Why, she looks just like you…" her voice trailed off at the ending. Edward looked over at the woman. Then, he whispered to me, "Renesmee's going to do fine. Look, the teacher's gathering them all up. It's starting," He said with a smile. I watched all the kids walk to the middle and sit down, cross-legged. My daughter was at the back. Then, the teacher began to speak. "Hello, young learners and parents!" she said with a big, jolly voice. Lame, what she just said, though I'm trying my best to pay attention. 'Young learners'? You've got to be kidding me. "My name is Miss Angelica. Now, I know that you children may have a hard time saying that, so you may call me Miss A!!" I saw Renesmee roll her eyes. I couldn't blame her. The teacher, "Miss A," went on for a really long time. "…so I _know_ we'll have a terrific kindergarten year!" She finished.

Parents were allowed to stay for this first day, since well…it was the first day. "Okay, kids! You are free to explore the classroom now!" Miss A said. The kids all stood up and went to something. I spied Renesmee walking slowly over to one of the painting easels, and then asking for a pencil. She received one, and then went back. I watched as she sketched a drawing of a flower, detailed and beautiful. Much better than the girl next to her's, which was simple: a yellow circle surrounded by uneven bright red petals. Renesmee's, on the other hand, became even prettier with color. She finished her masterpiece painting of red, yellow, and pink tulips with a date in black at the bottom right hand corner. The teacher and some parents who were getting a 'tour' just happened to be walking by. "Wow!" Miss A said. "My, this is…this is _BEAUTIFUL_, sweetie!" She hopped up and down. Edward's smile was now big and proud. The weird lady next to me clapped in my face. "Ohh! Is not that you daughter there? Wooooow, she is more than perfect, she is not only wonderful, but beautiful as well!" Okayyyy… This person's starting to freak me out. She continued on anyway, "If it's not too personal, would you tell me how old you are? You look so young and pretty, I'd like to know." Right now all I want to do was get away from her, but I'm not that rude, so I whispered to Edward, "How old am I? This creepy person just asked me." He hesitated, then told me, "Just say that you're 62. And a half. Or something…" His eyes drifted off to Renesmee, who was trying, despite the crowd around her, to get to us. He chuckled, then got up to go rescue her. I turned back to the woman, who was staring at me. Though I wasn't scared, I pretended to be, jumping back in 'shock,' and trying to get as far as possible. "Oh! I'm uh… 62. And a half. Or something." Before she could reply, I stood up and went over to Edward.

________________________________________________________________________

*2 days later*

**Renesmee's POV**

Oh. My. Gosh. School is so easy! I'm always just wondering _why_. _Why_ are mom and dad making me do this? I love them! _Why_ must they send me here? _Why_ isn't anyone stopping this nonsense?

I have no close friends yet. The class of around 20 people are all friends, except maybe a few pairs that are best friends. Today is Tuesday. "Okay!" Miss A said, "Find a partner to do an activity with!" The pairs all ran to each other, and I stood alone, looking around. The only one left who was also looking around for a partner was a girl called Sierra. She had brown hair like me, though hers was lighter, with green eyes. I went up to her, and without talking, she got that we were partners. Sierra was also like me, with no best friend, and she was pretty normal and average. "Right! Everyone got a partner? Perfect! Sit down next to them and I'll tell you what to do next." We sat down at the closet table. "I will hand out a sheet, with different subjects on each of the 2 pages. There is math and a spelling page. I will also hand out pencils. Do this together with your partner, take your time, when you're finished, hand it in to me and you may play. Start once you get your pages, and if you have any problems, I will come." Miss A handed them out. We were the second table to get our papers, and Sierra and I started right away. The first page was math. "_Answer each of the following,_" I read aloud. "Okay, this is so easy." I said, while my partner looked at me. She read the first one, "What is 3 + 4?" She started counting with her fingers, while I took the pencil and filled the blanks really quickly. 3+4 = 7. 5+4 = 9. 7+1 = 8. I went all the way to the bottom, finished in less than 30 seconds. I looked at Sierra, who was still calculating the second question with her fingers. "The second question's answer is 9!" she said. Sierra then paused, and stared at me in amazement. "Y-you finished already? So fast!" she gasped. I sighed and flipped the page. It was on spelling. As I read, I heard the pair of boys across from us still on the third question in math. Spelling was easy also. We just needed to write sentences with specific words. We only needed to write 3. The first word we had to use was 'happy'. Easy. I wrote down the first sentence that popped into my head: "_They resented older neighbor's ambiguous words, as happy as they looked_." Sierra's mouth dropped. "I don't even know _half_ of the meaning for these words!" I replied, confused. "Huh? This is the easiest sentence I could think of. Do you think it makes sense? I'm not sure…" Sierra thought for a moment. "Fine…But you have to let me do the last two. You did almost the whole booklet!" I sighed, and then mumbled, "its only two pages…" Luckily she didn't hear me. Sierra read the next word: 'chair'. Then, in uneven, messy printing, she wrote, "_I am sitting on a orange chair._" Bad grammar. It's "_AN_ orange chair," not "_A_ orange chair". Taking the pencil, I added a 'n' to the place where it was needed. I sighed again. She looked at me. I smiled. She smiled back, then looked back onto the page, reading the next word: "kid". I got a sentence in my head right away, "the goat kid's mother appeared to the sunny, grassy meadow-y field from the frigid mountain tops of Canada." I didn't realize that I had written it down until I saw Sierra's expression and my writing. I reread my sentence, then realized why she was staring at me: It didn't make sense! How would a goat travel that distance to wherever the meadow was?! "Oops," I whispered. Quickly, I erased it, then handed my pencil over to my partner so that she could write a sentence. Cautiously, she took it, then wrote a few words: "_I am a kid._"

When the teacher found out my smart talents, she talked to mom and dad. They decided to send to grade seven, the highest grade in elementary school. I think I almost screamed when I found out. No! No, no, no!

I entered room 16 alone.

"Welcome!" said the teacher in a loud voice. She had known my arrival. So had everyone else in this torture chamber (No offense). My desk was near the front, and the room was similar to room 7's, other than the furniture. I had no textbooks, not even a backpack. I felt empty. I was supposed to do the same work as they did, and they were supposed to treat me like I was their age. My new teacher's name was Mrs. Smith. She was tall and thin, with a nice voice that wasn't bad.

The first assignment I got was a math worksheet. "Alright, Renesmee, I know you're new and may not know this, but we're doing this for quick review before we get started on our first math unit: multiplication. When you're finished, raise your hand." She stood up and turned to the class. "First one finished with the most answers wins a prize: this jar of jellybeans!" The jar was the size of a jam jar and filled with colorful jellybeans. I loved jellybeans! They were one of my favorite type of candy. "Ready? Set? GO!" Mrs. Smith called.

Everyone flipped their sheet over at the same time. There were about 30 questions on multiplication, with questions like '16 x 3.' It was supposed to get harder as you go down the page. The last question was '56 x 5.' So easy! I finished in five seconds. Raising my hand, I heard gasps and snickers from the crowd. I even heard words like, "Yeah, right," and "Seriously?!" Mrs. Smith came over to me. "Stop you pencils, class! Okay, Renesmee, are you done?" I nodded. "Really…let me see. That is impossible. Not even I could finish this in fifty seconds! You did it in five!" She said, looking over the page. Mrs. Smith looked up from the page, to the class. "The answers are…all correct…" she said those words as if they were hard. Weird.

________________________________________________________________________

*The next day*

Yay! I don't have to go to school anymore after my _performance_. I'm happy, and nobody's mad at me. I get to stay home to play Wii and play with my family! Plus, I received the jar of jellybeans that I shared with Jacob. We ate every single one of them except the black ones, which I hated. I'm still happy, though, that I get to go back to normal life again.


End file.
